


The Marble Hornets Effect

by TheRedPaladin101, YaBoiJakie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cody is a dumbass, SO, actually writing on AO3, also this is lowkey my first time like, anyway hi these are my sons josh and cody., but that'll CHAAAAAAAAANGE, but we love him, i'm good at this don't worry, rn it's only journal entries and phone conversations, the tags are definitely gonna be updated but idk what the tag is, this should end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiJakie/pseuds/YaBoiJakie
Summary: So I'm kinda new to the Marble Hornets scene and when I was watching it for the first time, I had a nightmare because of it. And it. Really sucked. So I decided to write a story based off it. So here y'all go.





	1. September 2 - September 20

**September 2nd, 11:20 PM**

** Yo, dude, have you seen this?**

**You haven’t sent anything.**

** Hang on, the link’s taking **

** forever to load**

[www.youtube.com/watch?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmhfn3mgWUI&list=PLCACDEE1E71FC8E5E&index=2&t=0s)

**What is it?**

** This thing called Marble **

** Hornets. It’s an online series that was **

** made a few years ago**

**What’s it about?**

** Y’know that whole Slender Man thing?**

**...You mean Creepypasta?**

** No, it’s something completely**

** different, sorta**

** Just watch it, trust me**

**You sound really shady rn,**

**Cody.**

** And?**

**Fine, I’ll watch it.**

** Hah!**

**September 3rd, 12:03 PM**

**Dude, are you sure you**

**should be watching this?**

** What do you mean?**

**I mean.**

**This shit seems kinda.**

**Bad.**

** Josh, my guy, I’m not five**

**I know but.**

** It’ll be fine**

**…**

**If you say so.**

~

**September 3rd**

Josh is always worrying about everything. That’s just how the guy’s wired. Worries about everything and everyone. It’s not bad, it can just get annoying sometimes, y’know? Like, yeah, he means the best but he doesn’t have to worry about everything. He just knows I can be easily scared by everything. Kinda. But this shit, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. 

**September 4th**

Josh obviously isn’t happy about Marble Hornets. He asked me about it at school, asked me how much I watched. I said I only got to entry 25 and he says I should stop watching it. Why the hell should I? I said it’s fine. I should know what’ll scare me and what won’t. He’s just being paranoid. Somehow more than me, which is surprising. 

**September 9th**

Fuckin’ neighbors are partying next door. I can’t sleep. Fuckin’ assholes. 

**September 10th**

Josh keeps asking me if I stopped watching Marble Hornets. I’m saying I stopped just to get him off my goddamn case. Once I’m done though, I’m gonna tell him. Just to prove he was overreacting. This series is getting pretty legit though. 

SO MY NOSE STARTED BLEEDING FOR NO REASON AND I GOT BLOOD ALL OVER MY JOURNAL PAGES. LOVE THAT. 

**September 13th**

GOD school is being such a BITCH. WHY DID I TAKE CHEMISTRY. 

~

**September 13th, 5:03 PM**

**Did you tell anyone else**

**about Marble Hornets?**

** No, why?**

**I’m seeing a lot of those **

**weird symbols around.**

** The series was popular with a **

** lot of edgy 12 year olds **

** It’s prolly just them, from like,**

** 2009-2014**

** Or now **

** There’s prolly some 12 year **

** olds who think they’re edgy **

** and watch it**

**Like you?**

**Fuck off**

~

**September 14th**

It’s weird, ever since Josh pointed it out, I have been noticing the weird symbol around town a lot. 

**September 16th**

Bro I’m about to go feral I swear to GOD. School fucking SUCKS why did I pay to do THREE MORE YEARS OF THIS SHIT. 

~

**September 19th, 2:31 PM**

** Hey**

** Hey Josh**

** Hey**

** It’s Cody**

** Guess what I did**

**What did you do.**

** Remember how I said I **

** stopped watching Marble Hornets**

**...Yeah.**

** I lied**

** I just finished it**

** Didn’t get scared once**

**Cody what the HELL.**

** Dude, it’s no big deal**

**You said you stopped WATCHING.**

** dUDE IT’S FINE??????**

**God.**

**You’re such an idiot sometimes.**

** Yeah, and?**

**You’re just proving my point.**

**God. Dammit. **

**Okay. I’m going to class.**

**Maybe just. **

**Don’t text me. **

**For the rest of the day.**

** Josh, dude, you don't need to overreact **

** this ** **much**

** Josh?**

** Josh???????**

** Whatever**

~

**September 19th**

I love Josh but God, sometimes he’s just the most annoying goddamn person on this planet.

GOT ANOTHER FUCKING BLOOD NOSE. THIS DAY COULD JUST NOT GET ANY WORSE. 

**September 20th**

Well. It’s not the same day. As it is now four in the morning. But I had a really messed up nightmare. And I now can’t sleep. Super rad. 

Y’know, it sucks that the dream was very obviously based off Marble Hornets. Obviously I didn’t want that to happen but I just found that very interesting. 

My neighbors are making a hell of a lot of noise next door. Kinda adds to the reason to why I can’t sleep. 

Fuck, maybe I should’ve stopped watching it when Josh said.


	2. September 22 - October 31

**September 22nd, 3:43 PM**

**How does it end?**

**How does what end?**

**Marble Hornets**

**You never finished watching it?**

**No, I thought it was only **

**fair since I told you to stop**

**watching it.**

**Wow thanks**

**I thought I was being nice!**

**What entry did you get up to?**

**I think entry 8?**

**Oh jesus**

**Okay so**

~

**September 22nd**

Well, it only took two days but thankfully me and Josh are on speaking terms again. I had to explain the whole plot of Marble Hornets to him. He doesn't seem too pissed about the fact I watched it anyway anymore so that's good. 

**September 23rd**

FAILED MY CHEMISTRY TEST. I SURE DO LOVE THAT.

**September 27th**

Had another nightmare. It was bad this time. Not saying the first one wasn't bad but. Yeah. That shit was fucked.

**September 28th**

How long do you think it would take for the average human to learn every language ever created fluently. Now how long do you think it would take me to do that.

~

**September 28th, 11:36 PM**

**I'm gonna try watching Marble**

**Hornets again.**

**Right now?**

**I mean, yeah?**

**No time better than in the**

**middle of the night right?**

**Wow**

**You're an idiot**

**Says the one who 'apparently'**

**didn't get scared once.**

**WHICH I didn't**

**Yeah right.**

**Well, it's not like you can**

** prove me wrong**

**...**

**Huh.**

**Get fukt**

~

**September 29th**

I wonder if Josh will start having nightmares because of Marble Hornets too. 

Look at that. Had another one. 

~

**September 30th, 1:22 PM**

**This shit's fucking freaky.**

**Aren't you in class?????**

**Perhaps.**

**Josh, oh my god**

~

**September 30th**

I got a blood nose during class and missed the rest of it because it just wouldn't stop. In other news, I can't believe Josh is actually still watching it.

THE NEIGHBORS ARE AT IT AGAIN.

Wait. 

OH MY GOD THEY'RE FUCKING ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW.

~

**October 1st, 12:00 PM**

**I finished it.**

**Well holy shit, I didn't**

** think you'd actually do**

** it**

**In all honesty, I **

**didn't think so either.**

**Coward**

**Yeah.**

**Oh you like**

**Actually admitted that**

**Huh**

~

**October 3rd**

I should buy a camera. 

**October 11th**

Oh whoops I keep forgetting to write in this. School's a'ight. Still getting blood noses. Nightmares are still happening. Life's pretty shit. But who expected anything else.

**October 13th**

Since it's spooky season, what if I just blasted the remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons 24/7 just to piss off my neighbors. Cause that sounds like a lot of fun. 

**October 17th**

Getting tired a lot more frequently now. Don't like that. 

**October 21st**

Saw some dude in a costume. It ain't Halloween yet, my guy.

~

**October 22nd, 10:33 AM**

**What are you doing for**

**Halloween?**

**Staying home, eating candy**

** crying over school**

**So the usual?**

**You know me so well,**

** Josh**

**What about you?**

**Honestly not much.**

**So the usual?**

**Shut up.**

**October 25th, 11:13 AM**

**I keep seeing some dude**

** walking around in the same**

** costume**

**How do you know it's the**

**same dude?**

**shIT I DON'T**

**Pfft.**

**What's the costume?**

**...**

**I think I'll get back to you**

** on that one**

**What, you forgot?**

**Sorta**

**Well done.**

~

**October 26th**

So here's a funky thing. October 11th I said I forgot to write in this thing. But there are still some pretty frequent entries before that. 

Wait, when did I write those??

**October 28th**

HALLOWEEN IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER BABEYYYYYY

**October 29th**

Josh got invited to some party and he's bringing me as his plus one. Look who finally got popular enough to be invited to places!!! Hint: it's not me, this is all Josh. 

**October 30th**

Was someone knocking at my door last night???

~

**October 31st, 10:45 PM**

**Where are you???**

**Hangin' out with some dude,**

** why?**

**I lost track of you and**

**thought you might've **

**been murdered or **

**something.**

**Josh, I'm not THAT hopeless**

**I beg to differ.**

**Oh dude, that guy I was telling **

** you about, the one who**

** was walking**

** around in his costume?**

**Yeah?**

**He's here, I can see him in the **

** corner**

**What's his costume?**

**Damn, this dude is super tall**

**He's the Slender-man dude**

**Freaky.**

**Yeah lmao**

**Author's Note:**

> hello i just wanna say thanks to TheRedPaladin101 for helping me with this chapter cause the layout was originally super fucked but she helped me fix it so thank uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
also, hope you enjoyed the chapter or whatever


End file.
